1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device for subtracting noise from a sound signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in order to remove continuously generated ambient sound as noise, the noise corresponding to the ambient sound (a noise component included in a sound signal) is calculated and subtracted from the sound signal (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2005-195955A).